The Triple Sided Base
'Introduction' This is the all new Triple Sided Base. It was made on August 3, 2011. There is a tutorial on how to make it. It will come out sometime this week(august 1-7) no one knows when the exact date is so be on the watch for it. The tutorial will come out later because I want to give time to people who want to build this base but also give time so that they can get they're materials ready to build. This base is incredibly. strong. This base has been able to fend off small cocks, but not big ones, much better than the Four Pillars Base (that can fend off only microscopic dicks) for sure. This base has gotten attacked 5 times but it was still able to hold of and in the end it has won. The attacker attacked with 24 daves and 8 zafreeti's. The maximum resources taken from this base was only 203,060 pebbles, 13,000 twigs, 400,000 putty, and 19,000 goo in total of the 5 attacks. This means that it can hold off until the very end really well. Even if it gets destroyed it won't be an easy task to destroy it. A person who has attacked this the first time wasted 10 million putty 5 million twigs and 10 million pebbles. If you're defense towers are nearly upgraded to the fullest you have a great chance of survival. Even if you don't have them fully upgraded or nearly full upgraded you can still have a chance to fend off the monsters and declare victory. There are cons about this base also. The lack of a Silo Death Trap and baitable bunkers allow for the base to fall faster than other bases. But if the attacker is a beginner, he/she would never even think to send in a pokey to kill eyeras in the bunkers. Also, an eyera can destroy DAVES inside the bunker easily as the bunker is easily baited. The lack of a Silo Death Trap gives no defense to a wave of looting monsters after all the towers are down. But incredibly high concentrated firepower allows for monsters such as DAVE, even with Zafreeti, to be taken down easily. 'How does this base works' This base works by protecting everything basically. The center or the core of the base is the townhall which is heavily protected. Everything else is protected by defense towers inside and next to the important buildings. Unlike the Four Pillars Base where the base is protected least to greatest but also in the middle it has protect the protectors. This base has taken less space then the four pillars base and it was able to fend off better because it has a unique way of towers working with the buildings to protect the base and the important (V.I.P.) buildings. This base also has 4 bunkers full of eyeras. 'Reviews from people who built and used this base.' I haven't received any reviews yet because it just came out today August 3, 2011 but I will update as soon as the tutorial comes out and as soon as people use it. How to Build & what you'll need Well, now it's all up to you. Its your decision on whether to make this base or have your base basically lose your resources. So, here is what you'll need to build this base: Buildings: General Store, Monster Locker, Monster Academy, Housing, Hatchery, Hatchery Control Center, Flinger, Catapult,Level 8 Town Hall or Level 7 Town Hall, Map Room, Monster Lab, Wild Monster Baiter, Yard Planner, and Monster Juicer. Monsters: Pokey, Octo-ooze, Bolt, Fink, Eye-ra, Ichi, Bandito, Fang, Brain, Crabatron, Project X, Zafreeti, Teratorn, Wormzer, D.A.V.E. Defensive: Sniper Tower, Cannon Tower, Tesla Tower, Laser Tower, Monster Bunker, Champion Cage, Booby Trap, 300 Blocks, Heavy Traps, Aerial Defense Tower. Resources Buildings: Twig Snapper, Pebble Shiner, Putty Squisher, Goo Factory, Storage Silo. Resources Needed: Around 1,000,000,000 resources of sperm cells & egg cells, Around 500,000,000 dicks, '''100,000,000 '''vagina. There will be a tutorial video on how to build this base soon. It will come out around august 1-7th so you can be ready to build. 'Final Words' You guys can build this base as soon as the tutorial comes out. follow Cyberdragon12's channel on youtube. If you guys want to know something you can always contact me on BYM wikia. Ask a question on the Talk Page. One last thing. There will always be 1 to 2 base updates every month. So it means that you guys will have about 4 to 8 knew bases before 2012 starts. If you want to have the knew bases updates and videos faster than others subscribe to Cyberdragon12's channel right here: click here Also there is a tutorial part for this base now: click here Category:Strategies Category:Bases